


Family visit

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Married Couple, Only Minor, hes an ass, its raj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Magnus brings their daughter to the institute





	Family visit

Alec was at the institute, it was around midday and he was waiting for Magnus to arrive with their little girl. Alec only had paperwork to do today and had signed off on going out in the field this week, so he had told his partner that he could take their daughter to work with him. Magnus agreed but had said he didn't have any clients until after 12 pm so he would give Fallon her lunch and bring her to the institute himself.

Alec left his office and was heading towards the main doors when he spotted a giddy looking Jace coming towards him. He had already felt the happiness of his parabati through their bond but it was nothing compared to the happiness on his face. 

"Jace, you okay buddy?" he asked with a grin. Jace nodded

"Yeah, great actually, remember I told you that Clary and I were thinking of having kids? well she's pregnant." He babbled excitedly. Alec laughed at his parabati. 

"Jace that's great, congratulations. If you wanna get some practice in you can always babysit Fallon for us, Magnus and I would kill for some alone time once in a while." he said, pulling Jace in for a quick hug. 

"I'm sorry I can't stay and celebrate, Mags should be here with Fallon so I'd better go let them in." He laughed. Jace nodded and left, a noticeable spring in his step.

Alec made his way to the doors and sure enough as he opened them, there stood his husband and daughter. Ever since Lilith possessed Jace and Jonathan's attacks on multiple institutes, security was upped and warlocks could no longer portal directly into the institute.  

Alec smiled and greeted Magnus with a kiss before plucking the bright purple two year old girl from his husband's arms.

"Hey Love" he said. Fallon was bouncing in his arms. 

"Hello Darling, she had her lunch about twenty minutes ago and a nap at ten thirty so she should be good." Magnus said. 

Fallon wriggled in Alec's arms again. "Down, daddy!" she said.

she had limited vocabulary, being only two years old but she sure knew how to tell people what she wanted. Alec chuckled and put her down. 

"Go find uncle Jace baby." He said. Fallon nodded and ran off in search of her favourite uncle. 

 

"So, Jace just told me that Clary is pregnant. did she already tell you?" Alec said as Magnus followed him into the foyer of the institute. 

"No I didn't know, that's fantastic news!" Magnus said, looking and sounding very surprised.

"I know, I told him that they are welcome to babysit if they want some practice in, maybe give us some time alone." Alec said.

"Yes that's a great idea, I love our daughter but I would like to spend some time with you alone, maybe a date night in Paris?" Magnus suggested. Alec nodded and opened his mouth to reply when they heard a shout. 

"PAPA! DADDY! OUCHIE!" Fallon's cries of pain were heart wrenching. They shared a look before running into the ops center. The sight before them made their blood boil. 

Their daughter was on her stomach, hands behind her back with runed cuffs on, to dampen her magic. The worst part? Raj, the new head of security had his knee on her back, and hands tightly grasping her skinny purple arms. 

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Alec yelled as Fallon continued to cry. The entire institute was watching the situation, nobody daring to intervene.

"Mr Lightwood, this downworlder managed to enter the institute and was running around touching all the equipment. We were about to escort it out, no need to worry." Raj said. 

Magnus and Alec were seething with anger.

"Release her now." Magnus shouted at Raj. 

"I don't think so warlock. Just because you're friends with the head of the institute doesn't mean I have to take orders from you." Raj spat, digging his knee into the tiny warlock's back harder, causing her to scream. 

"DADDY! OUCHIE!" Fallon screamed, sobs wracking her tiny body. 

"Release her right now." Alec growled as he took a step closer. 

Raj looked at Alec as if he had just sprouted a second head. 

"I said release MY DAUGHTER NOW." Alec yelled as he grabbed Raj's arm. 

Raj scoffed. 

"Daughter?! You don't even have a wife and besides she's a warlock. She can't be your daughter." 

Alec growled and pulled Raj off of Fallon, quickly removing the cuffs and picking up the sobbing toddler. 

"DADDY!" She sobbed, clinging on to his neck. 

"It's okay baby, daddy's got you." He soothed her. 

"Fallon sweetie, Papa is gonna make you feel better okay?" Magnus said as he came up beside Alec.  Fallon nodded and reached out for him, still sobbing as he took her. 

Alec turned to Raj on the floor. 

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL AGAIN OR BY THE ANGEL I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED AND DERUNED." He roared. 

"You wouldn't." Raj dared to say. 

"When it comes to my daughter, my husband or my siblings I would do anything. So do not test me." Alec snapped. 

"Get out of my sight, you disgusting piece if crap. Hurting a two year old because she looks different to us. Vile, I'll be making sure this is reported to the clave." Alec added.

 

He turned to face Magnus and Fallon. He was also surprised to see Jace stood behind him. 

"I heard you yelling and could feel you getting angry so I came to see what was going on. Magnus just told me. He's a disgusting piece of shit Alec." Jace said. 

"Unca Jaja bad!" Fallon said quietly, still sniffling, from  her spot on Magnus's hip.

Alec grinned. "That's right baby, uncle jace said a bad word again, that's another Dollar!" He said and Jace groaned making them all laugh. 

"Fiinnee" he said, handing a dollar note to the toddler. 

"Jace would you cover? I'm just gonna go home, keep an eye on her while Magnus deals with his clients. It's been rather traumatic for her today." Alec asked as he took Fallon into his arms.

Jace nodded

"Of course! Go home, everything will be fine." 

Alec thanked him and took Magnus's hand as they left the institute, Magnus creating a portal just outside the door.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
